


The ONE time Sammy was right

by zation



Series: The shorties [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean I guess if you need a label lol, Coming on accident, Dean gets a physical that gets pHysiCAL, Dean is a blabbering mess, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor/Patient, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Patient Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serious Cas, Taboo, dick and ball fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: John won’t stop pestering his oldest son about his health.Or,The one where Dean gets a physical examination from Dr. Castiel Novak.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The shorties [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611776
Comments: 68
Kudos: 494





	The ONE time Sammy was right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is a mashup of two things!  
> One is this old meme:  
> 
> 
> And the second is this tweet that somehow ended up on my TL a while ago:  
> 
> 
> So now that the fic has been appropriately spoiled, let’s have fun with Dean doing both of those things! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (and as always, all my love and devotion to my beta BeeCas, who totally doesn't get as much recognition from my neglecting ass as she deserves. I love you, honey!)

As soon as Dean turned 29, dad was on him like a hawk.

“Do you know what grandpa Henry died of? _Cancer_. Cancer is deadly, _Dean_.”

It wasn’t like Dean was an idiot.

“And do you know how _old_ grandpa Henry was, Dean? Do _you_?!”

Dean knew perfectly well, he had fucking ears and a functioning memory card in his goddamn brain and dad had told this story about a bazillion times by now.

“32, Dean. That’s almost 29. You’re not getting any younger, _Dean_.”

Way to rub it in that Dean was almost thirty and single.

“Maybe you should just go to the doctor and get a general health checkup? I bet dad would back off then. He’s only worried, after all.”

Sammy was of course no help and Dean could barely believe he was the same little brother that had fought with dad all day every day when they were in their teens. It seemed that as soon as dad’s focus shifted to Dean’s apparently imminent demise, he and Sam were immediately on the same side. Sell-outs…

Anyway, what their nagging inevitably led to was Dean actually taking Sam up on that idea and booking a physical. Now, since he wasn’t a toddler anymore, he apparently couldn’t book an appointment with his last doctor. Because Dr. Moseley was a pediatrician and Dean was too old to pass as a child, which was kind of bullcrap but Dean rolled with the punches.

Instead he got assigned a new doctor, Castiel Novak, who had a stern expression and knowing eyes. At least he shared that last trait with Dr. Moseley. Dean wondered if that was something they learned in med school.

Dr. Novak had a nurse drain all of Dean’s blood for testing, which wouldn’t come back until a couple of weeks, and then sat him down to talk for a while. Stuff like did Dean smoke? Did he drink? How often? Had he done drugs? Was there a history of illness in his family? Dr. Novak didn’t even flinch at grandpa Henry and his cancer so dad could just suck it, it wasn’t necessarily hereditary, _dad_.

He also took Dean’s blood pressure, weight and height and Dean thought he was a good boy who kept within the curvy lines on the charts but he didn’t get a lollipop from Dr. Novak like he’d gotten from Dr. Moseley but Dr. Novak did afford him a little smile for asking. Dean supposed this doctor was alright too.

“That’s that,” Dr. Novak said after he had jotted down some notes. Crappy handwriting _had to_ be one of the courses in med school, Dean thought. Probably so that the patients wouldn’t be able to sneak a peek like Dean totally didn’t try to do. “Let’s move on to the physical examination, please step behind the curtain and stretch out on the table.”

“Do I remove my boots?”

This, for some reason, made Dr. Novak quirk his lips in a new smile. Dean was starting to like seeing that, it made him proud for some reason. Well, doctors were kind of cool so maybe Dean was just a little star-struck. Wasn’t because Dr. Novak was handsome as fuck, nope.

“You may do as you please, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean decided on keeping his boots and vaulted onto the examination table like a fucking clubbed seal. He smiled sheepishly up at Dr. Novak but the man was busy pulling on gloves and wasn’t looking. Dean studied the man’s hands for a moment. Looked like he knew what he was doing with those hands, just saying.

“Shouldn’t I be naked?”

Dr. Novak quirked his eyebrow, looking down at Dean and ho boy…

“There's no real need for that now. Let’s take this easy, shall we?”

Dean just nodded and proceeded with following the doctor’s orders. Breathing as normally as he could while Dr. Novak pressed and squeezed, bended and tapped, hands all the fuck over Dean’s body.

“Good,” he murmured sometimes. “Again. Good.”

He had a very deep voice, low and soothing.

After a while he seemed satisfied, though Dean had no fucking idea what he’d been looking for, and he had Dean sit up. The stethoscope was cold against Dean’s skin and he had to hold his t-shirt out of the way but it was only for a little while, so Dr. Novak could listen to his heart and lungs.

“So am I all in one piece, doc?” Dean grinned when Dr. Novak stepped back and indicated that he wanted Dean to stand.

“You seem to be in peak performance, yes.” Okay maybe Dean felt a little too proud about that. “Now please drop your pants.”

Ah, yes. The dick and balls examination. And the prostate. Yeah… Dean had always been an “in for a penny, in for a pound” kind of guy and why the hell not do a _full_ examination when he was here, right? But it still felt fucking awkward as hell to just flash his floppy bits to someone he wasn’t about to get down with.

Dr. Novak simply dropped to his knees in front of Dean’s groin and didn’t show any indication of what he thought about this, though. Which okay, to be fair it was his job after all but also ouch. Like most dudes, Dean was proud of his dick and he liked attention on it. But _also_ -also, this was still weird as fuck.

In an effort to direct his thoughts, Dean closed his eyes and pretended not to notice the way Dr. Novak pinched his balls, running his fingers over them slowly. There was nothing sexual in the touch but it was strangely soothing.

Dean let his head loll back, sighing. There was a wall clock in the room and he started counting the seconds, the tick-tock calming in a way and yeah, maybe this wasn’t so weird after all. Was just another dude touching Dean’s dick, hefting it, fingers curling around his shaft and balls. This wouldn’t even be his first rodeo with a guy, Dean already knew he liked to suck dick.

Hell, last time had been only a month ago and that dude had also been on his knees, worshipping Dean’s dick. Quick blowies like that were fucking awesome and Dean appreciated a man who knew his way around deepthroating, making it real good. A man with nice hands and pretty lips.

Dean put his hands in the softest fucking hair this side of a Pantene commercial and slowly combed his fingers through it, sighing contentedly. He ended it with a little tug but met with resistance and that was when realization crashed down, accompanied with an unhealthy dose of adrenaline.

He stared down, wide-eyed and with a galloping heart. Dr. Novak was looking up at him with an unimpressed expression and Dean wanted to _die_. The silence was deafening and so fucking awkward that Dean felt suffocated, felt pressed to break it somehow.

“Uh…”

He hastily pulled away his hands and cowered back against the examination table when Dr. Novak rose to his feet. God, Dean had never felt so fucking stupid before, who the fuck got lost in thought like that while having a doctor squeeze their danglies? Jesus fucking Christ.

“It seems you are in perfect health, Mr. Winchester.”

“Listen, man,” Dean wanted to apologize but he didn’t know where to start and Dr. Novak was going over to his desk anyway. He wrote something down, probably that Dean’s genitals were fine but that he needed his head checked out.

“It’s okay,” Dr. Novak said and disposed of his gloves only to pull out a new pair. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

“Uh, okay.”

Dean didn’t know what to make of that, or Dr. Novak’s tone. Did he mean it wasn’t the first time someone grabbed his hair during an examination or while he was going down on them? It seemed inappropriate as fuck to ask so Dean didn’t and he was anyhow distracted when Dr. Novak pulled on his new gloves with a hard snap. The sound made Dean’s hair stand on end and his knees trembled for some reason.

“Now, please face the table and bend over.”

Oh shit.

Yeah, Dean was fucking trembling all over for sure now. He braced himself with his forearms on the table and tried not to think about anything in particular. Fire pulsed out from his groin but he valiantly ignored it, instead trying to focus on the awkwardness of this whole thing. Because fondling Dr. Novak’s hair while Dr. Novak was fondling Dean’s balls was _bad_ and _awkward_ and— _holy shit that was cold_.

Dean might have made an embarrassing sound when Dr. Novak squirted lube directly on his crack and he tried to glare over his shoulder but failed spectacularly when he saw the good doctor towering over him.

“Sorry,” Dr. Novak rumbled and didn’t sound sorry at fucking all. “I should have warned you.”

Come to think of it, did the doctor normally dump lube directly on the patient? Dean felt like this was his opportunity to snark about Dr. Novak taking out revenge in a petty way but he couldn’t get enough moisture going in his mouth when the doctor stepped up to him and grabbed his ass in one hand while spreading the lube with two fingers.

Fuck but Dr. Novak had a strong grip. Dean’s legs felt like jelly and his dick had grown hard enough to get trapped between his stomach and the table. He hoped Dr. Novak couldn’t see because this was obviously not right and Dean could be accused of shit and he’d just wanted to get his health checked out, damnit!

Dr. Novak’s fingers worked Dean’s hole cleverly, too fucking cleverly for someone who hadn’t done this before and of course he had, this was his goddamn job. Except… well, it didn’t feel like a physical examination and Dean’s mind exploded with images of Dr. Novak doing this with a dude before sex. Prepping him, hands strong and clever and so fucking sure. Knowing eyes staring down at the guy as he begged for Dr. Novak to fucking _ram_ him, that goddamn quirk of his lips, that arched eyebrow.

Dean was almost fucking panting and he was just about to tell Dr. Novak to get off him when the doctor breached his hole with the tip of his finger. Dean’s body was flooded with heat and he bucked back because he couldn’t not. Because that was what he needed to do in this situation, because his body liked taking it like this and he _wanted_ it. 

“It’ll be over soon,” Dr. Novak murmured, as if he’d interpreted Dean’s movement as a desperate attempt to throw off the uncomfortable intrusion rather than as a plea for more.

It all washed over him then, Dr. Novak’s sure grip and pleasant voice, the taboo of the situation, the raw physical desire. It was too much and Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut when his dick throbbed, body so tense it was like a bow string. He could barely breathe because of the intensity of the arousal that burned through him.

“D-Dr. Novak, I…”

White light exploded behind Dean’s eyelids, blinding him as his orgasm was forced out of him with just a flick against his prostate. He moaned loudly, splooging all over the examination table as his dick jerked under him, balls drawn tight. The thin paper that covered the table crinkled in his fists and he shook as his ass milked Dr. Novak’s finger for all it had and then some.

“Well,” Dr. Novak started after a long fucking time in silence. Dean had been drifting somewhere between afterglow and dread and now he crashed so hard it almost hurt physically. “I would rather say your prostate is in excellent health.”

“Fuck, Dr. Novak, I—”

He was cut off when Dr. Novak gently removed his finger and fucking hell, Dean had never felt so cold before.

“Please feel free to use the paper towels and sink to clean yourself and return to me when you are able.”

He turned to go back to his desk, pulling the curtain around Dean and the table as he went. Dean almost tripped over himself when he tried to pull up his jeans and avoid the wet spot at the same time. At least he hadn’t gotten _that_ much on his shirt. He wiped himself off too fucking quickly and spent a ridiculous amount of time scrubbing the table before he remembered that he could just rip off the paper cloth and throw it in the trash can.

When he was done he shuffled out, peeking shyly at Dr. Novak who was writing in his notepad, gloves absent.

Fucking hell, Dean’s nerves were like a ball in his stomach and he could barely swallow because of embarrassment. If he was younger, he probably would have started crying…

“I, um, I threw away the paper thingy…”

He was just about to gingerly lower himself in the chair he’d been in before but Dr. Novak surprised him by standing up. Dean jerked back a bit and almost lowered his eyes submissively.

“I heard.”

“I’m really fucking sorry, doctor.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the little smile his apology earned him.

“From what I have seen today, you seem to be in good condition, Mr. Winchester.” Okay, so back to the examination, just skating past the embarrassment, sure. Dean was totally fine with that, this was awkward for the both of them, after all. “Of course, we still have some blood samples that’ve been sent to the lab and since that will take a while you’ll be contacted within a few weeks to hear the results from those.”

“Good,” Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sounds good, doc.”

“Now, since you have appropriate health insurance it covers this visit. Please come back again next year for another physical and be sure to stop by the front desk as you leave to request a new physician.”

He held up a slip of paper and Dean accepted it without thought, too focused on Dr. Novak’s words.

“No please,” he stepped closer for some reason, feeling desperate to right his wrongs. “Please don’t throw me away because I’m stupid. I didn’t mean to do all those… _things_.”

Dr. Novak squinted at him and yeah, Dean was man enough to admit a tendril of arousal wrapped around his balls, even though he’d nutted not 15 minutes ago.

“Request a new doctor, Mr. Winchester.”

“Okay, look. I admit that I’m bi and you’re totally my type and everything but I didn’t come here because I wanted to take advantage of you,” Dean felt strangled by his need to make Dr. Novak not hate him. “I didn’t even _know_ I would get the hottest fucking doctor on the planet, okay? I just wanted my dad to shut the fuck up about my dead grandpa.”

Okay that didn’t make sense but Dean didn’t know what to say when Dr. Novak just kept squinting at him like that.

He gasped sharply when Dr. Novak grabbed his wrist hard, snatching back the paper he had given Dean. He unfolded it and held it up for Dean to see that there was a number on it, written under the doctor’s name.

“I can’t date my patients, Dean,” he rumbled. “Request. A new. Doctor.”

So it turned out that going to the doctor had a dual effect. Dad stopped being a pain in the ass when he got hard evidence that Dean was healthy and wouldn’t spontaneously drop down dead. And Dean got himself a boyfriend. Guess sometimes listening to Sammy was a good thing, not that Dean would ever tell him that.

Although judging by his smug smile Dean supposed he already knew, the little bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna... leave this right here...  
> 
> 
> Okke bye! ♥♥♥


End file.
